Village hidden in Shadows
by shadow angel 101
Summary: Team 7 and Hnata leave Konoha because there will be war if they stay. Slowly, they decide to make their own village for those in danger like themselves. Watch as the foursome builds the most powerful village in fire countrymaybe even the world...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I really wanted to write this fic for a long time. Anyways, ENJOY

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

PLZ REVIEW!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Village of the Hidden Shadows

Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata leave Konoha because there will be war if they stay. Slowly, they decide to make their own village-for those in danger like themselves. Watch as the foursome builds the most powerful village in fire country-maybe even the world. Sas/Sak Nar/Hin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Four dark figures emerged from the foggy night sky.

One of them had natural pink hair and emerald green eyes. Another had raven black hair and onyx eyes. The next figure had midnight blue hair and eyes that looked like the moonlight. The last had blonde hair and cerulean eyes, with tattoo-like whiskers on each cheek.

The boy with the onyx eyes, which magically seemed to turn red every time he was angry was saying, "When I throw the rock to the fence, we'll all escape while the guards are distracted."

He was obviously in charge. They all looked about fourteen, but the one with moonlight eyes looked shorter than the rest.

The pink haired girl stopped him right before he threw the rock. "Can we see Konoha one last time?" Her voice was strangely deeper than usual. He just nodded.

"I'm going to miss this place," everyone thought but only the blonde, said aloud.

They all walked down Konoha together. Only the girl with the moonlight eyes was crying.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan." The pink-haired girl quietly comforted. "We'll all be back one day, and we'll be better shinobi than we are right now."

The other girl whose name was Hinata slightly sniffled. "Sorry, everyone." She said. "I'm being a burden on you three. Tears only make you weak and emotional. I'm not fit to be a kunoichi"

Emerald eyes glared at her. The girl said, "Hinata-chan, you're crazy. Tears don't make you weak. It shows that you are strong, and you aren't afraid to show your emotions. Every good ninja cries. It just shows that you have pain in your heart."

Hinata looked up. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The two boys said in unison. Sakura grinned. "C'mon, Sasuke, Naruto. We have to go now, if we want to get to our destination by tomorrow."

Naruto, the blonde said, "I wonder what Tsunade would do when she finds that we are missing."

Then Sasuke said, "She'll probably get anbu after us. That's why we have to leave right now."

Sakura nodded. "Let's go." As an after thought she said, "I hope they find our notes."

"They will." Naruto said confidently. "It's on the monument. That's the first place Kakashi goes every morning."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sakura suddenly stopped them all. "This is the last time any one of you all could back out. If you don't want to go or have any doubts at all, go home."

Her voice was slightly harsh, but still slightly soothing. Everyone looked at each others faces. They all shook their heads. Sakura smiled. "Good. Remember, the only reason we are leaving at all is for the sake of the village. Both Akatsuki and Orochimaru are after at least 2 of us. By leaving, there will be no war.

What Sakura said was 100-ly truthful. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for his body, and wanted Sakura for her medical ability.

Akatsuki wanted Naruto for Kyuubi, Hinata for the fact that they needed a medic that wouldn't fight to the death, like Sakura would.

If Akatsuki and Orochimaru united, Konoha most surely would be at war in a heartbeat. If the four left, then no war.

Naruto sighed. "I wish we could see Kakashi-sensei one more time."

Sakura simply shook her head. Sasuke answered, "We can't. He would most likely find out that we are there, and our cover is blown."

Hinata whispered, "Let's go, before we all back out."

The rest nodded.

The foursome's last words in Konoha: "Good-bye, all. We'll be back one day."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, right now, I just want some input on this. If it sucks, tell me.

PLZ REVIEW!!

I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews.

Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer, promise!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Thanks for your review. BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!

PLZ REVIEW!!!! I'm begging you!! I'll give you a cookie:D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Village of the Hidden Shadows

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto started their long journey at about 2:00am. It was now 9:00 am.

"Sakura-chan!! Sasuke-teme!! I'm hungry, can we stop for some Ramen??!!" Though Hinata didn't say, she was also starving. They didn't stop travelling for the whole 7 hours. She never worked herself so hard before.

Looking ahead of herself, she saw Sasuke and Sakura leading them. Even though the two were sweating, they didn't seem tired. _'They all have such amazing stamina.'_ She couldn't help but think.

Though Naruto was beside her, she knew it was because he didn't want her to feel lonely. He just plainly looked hungry.

Sakura seemed to consider his complaint. "Actually, Naruto, a quick break wouldn't be such a bad idea. We are two hours ahead of schedule. I think we'll be arriving at a small village soon. What do you guys think? I know that I'm starving at the moment."

A loud growl emitted from both Naruto and Sakura's stomachs. They both looked at each other sheepishly. "Excuse us?"

Hinata giggled, while Sasuke smirked. Hinata then stuttered, "I-I agree. W-we have b-b-been travelling for a l-long time. Our b-bodies need rest."

Sasuke plainly nodded. Sakura smiled at her. "Hinata-chan. You know you have nothing to be embarrassed about here!! We're all friends, and I know you have the confidence to not stutter. I've heard you plenty of times!"

Sasuke spoke up: "I agree. We all have no idea what kind of ninja we are going to face. You need more confidence. It will naturally come to you as a stronger fighter."

Naruto just beamed at the young _Ahem_… former Hyuuga heiress.

Sakura grinned at Sasuke. "Who ever knew the ice-cube of Konoha would ever give out moral advice?"

He smirked. "There are many things nobody knows about me. And Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"The ice melts sometimes."

At the comment, he went ahead of the 3.

--------------------------------------------------------

At Konoha at about 8:00am

A silver-haired shinobi was walking up to his sanctuary-the monument.

Just staring at the rock made him want to cry. Don't get me wrong, he does cry sometimes. He's still human.

But for some reason there was a sick feeling to his stomach. Something was wrong. He could feel it. The monument came into view, as he decided that he just ate too much ramen with Naruto the night before.

Through his one visible eye, he saw something taped on to the monument. At first he was outraged. The stone had more respect than that. That is, until he found that the note was written with familiar writing.

Quickly scanning through the piece of paper, his eyes-_ahem_ **eye** widened. Gathering a bit of chakra to his leg, he expertly jumped tree-to-tree to Hokage tower. _'This isn't good. Not good at all._'

------------------------------------------------------

With Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata

They found a small restaurant near the end of the small village they were in. Sakura had dango, Sasuke had onigiri, and both Hinata and Naruto had Ramen.

Sakura was frequently doing time checks. "You guys, we have to start travelling again, or we'll lose our head start."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked around sheepishly. "Do you guys have the money? I'm broke." Hinata fished a large wad of bills from her backpack, while Sasuke looked a Sakura. She was looking inside her backpack also.

She smiled at Naruto and Hinata. "Sasuke withdrawed all the money from the Uchiha fortune. You guys have no idea how long it took me to get all the money inside wallets!! I think I have about 300 in here!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Why'd you put it all inside _wallets_?" She grinned. "First, it'll be harder to lose in wallets, second, the money will less likely be crumpled, and last, it's better for organising it all."

Everybody nodded, and Hinata asked, "Should I keep these bills?" Sakura replied, "Only if you want to. I think I have a few more wallets in here, do you want one."

She nodded gratefully, and stuffed the bills inside a spare wallet.

Naruto stared at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Why did you buy so many wallets in the first place? Wouldn't it look suspicious?"

She grinned. "I bought them while I was in a mission in wave country." He nodded.

Sasuke stood up. "Let's go." The rest nodded as Sakura threw down a 200 yen note. (I'm not really sure about Japanese money, but on the internet it said that about 102 yen is equivalent to one Canadian dollar. If I'm wrong don't hesitate to tell me)

"LET'S GO!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura bashed him on the head.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha

Tsunade slammed her fist onto her oak table, reducing it into saw dust. "KUSO!!" Her scream could be heard all throughout the village.

Rubbing her temples she calmly asked, "When did you find out about this?"

"At about 8 o-clock this morning, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi answered his voice grim with worry and sorrow.

"All we know from this letter is that they are leaving for Konoha. That doesn't make sense!"

Kakashi lowered his eyes and read the letter for the about 100th time that morning.

_**Dear Kakashi, Tsunade or anyone else who's reading this,**_

**_Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and I have decided to leave Konoha for the time being. Rest assured, we AREN'T going to be Konoha's enemy, joining Orochimaru, Akatsuki, or anyone else Konoha disagrees with. There is a large chance of Konoha going to war if we stayed so we left._**

_**We will all take care of each other, and if Konoha goes to war anyways, our first priority will be getting back. I know many of you are going to disagree with our actions, which is totally understandable. We are doing what's best for Konoha.**_

**_Lastly, we promise we will stay in touch. We'll write letters to you, and we'll also make sure no harm befalls the village in our expense. And, we WILL be back one day._**

_**Once again, we swear in our blood that we will never become enemies of you. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_Haruno Sakura,_

_Uchiha Sasuke, (Here is stained the blood of us all)_

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_**P.S. There is really no use in sending ANBU after us. We will keep ourselves hidden to you, and if necessary, we'll also kill if needed. If such a situation occurs, we apologise right now.**_

Both knew that what Sakura wrote wasn't the least bit a lie. Tsunade knew that team 7 definitely knew that every happily ever after always had a sad story behind it all. Hinata, she wasn't as sure about, but most probably the other three drilled it into her mind.

She sighed, and then called Shizune. "Shizune, bring me some sake and summon Hyuuga Hiashi." _'I have a feeling he isn't going to be very happy that his heiress left the village.'_

Then she said, "I know my apprentice. There is no use of ANBU. When Sakura sets her mind to something she'll stop at nothing to finish her task. But we have to tell everybody else."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll be back with Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

She nodded. _'There is going to be a lot of yelling in this room. I hope they don't do anything rash.'_

She suddenly heard a loud screaming that could be heard miles out of Konoha. "Yep, they're going to do something stupid."

---------------------------------------------

With Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata 

Naruto looked at the three surrounding him. "Did you guys hear something?" He asked with a strange look on his face.

They all shook their heads, as he shrugged. "Probably just imagined it."

----------------------------------------------

Okay there is my chapter! Hope you like it. PLZ REVIEW


End file.
